De Tal Súcubo, Tal Diamante
by HeldDuke
Summary: Después de haberse encontrado una Daga antigua, Alan Parker se ve envuelto en una situación. Una Súcubo llamada Coco, quien resultó ser la daga del Calvario, será su compañera; con la cual tendrá como misión encontrar otras armas poseídas. En el camino, un hombre llamado Bolguin irá tras ellos, cuya misión también es encontrar las armas y usarlas para su gusto. CONTENIDO ERÓTICO.
1. Calvario

**Capítulo 1: Calvario**

* * *

1:46pm, era la hora que marcaba el reloj mientras un joven de 21 años de edad se recostaba en su cama. Aquel joven peliverde que no hace mucho pertenecía a la milicia, y finalmente se le había dado libertad.

Aquel joven se llamaba Alan Parker, complexión delgada, ojos del mismo color que su cabello y con una altura de 1.75m. Luego de lo que sería un día agotador solo quería quedarse recostado. Han pasado 6 meses desde su liberación, y desde entonces ha intentado vivir una vida normal. Claro que esto no fue nada fácil, y hoy no era excepción. Justo hoy su novia le había terminado, y las cosas no podrían salir peor para él

Ahora mismo solo le quedaba la foto de su novia, volteada tras ser mirada demasiadas veces sobre su mesilla de noche, y una daga, plateada, de hermoso diseño, tallados, y grabados, un recuerdo de una misión de exploración fallida que solo conservaba por capricho, antes de ser liberado apenas había podido sostenerla por un par de segundos, y ahora, le costaba apartar la vista de su hoja, sentía como si su reflejo le devolviera la mirada de una forma picara, suspiro y dejo la hoja en la cama, pero de pronto, sintió la necesidad de volver a cogerla, acariciarla... sonó el celular; alan lo cogió, y contesto.

-Sea quien esté llamando, no estoy de humor ahora- Contestó, pero sin colgar luego.

-¿Alan? ¡¿Alan?!- preguntaba una voz cansada y vieja entre graves interferencias. -¡estas en peligro! debes deshacerte de esa- una fuerte interferencia obligo a Alan a tirar el móvil sobre la cama, enfundo la daga y la dejo sobre la mesa; necesitaba salir y despejarse; salio del departamento a la calle y comenzó a caminar, por suerte no había casi nadie, una niña que jugaba con una pelota fue a recogerla junto a el y le miro asustada; Alan no comprendió su miedo hasta que reparo que tenia la daga enfundada en su mano. trato de dar una explicación cuando la niña se alejo; ya tenia suficiente fama de extraño en el barrio como para que le tallaran de psicópata; ¿debería comprarse una mascara de hockey? ¿y por que la he traído? se preguntaba mientras daba la vuelta, rumbo a su departamento; lo siguiente que vio fue a si mismo pagando por lencería en una tienda que no conocía, la dependiente le miraba entre apenada y divertida por la gran cantidad de ropa que sobresalía de las bolsas.

Algo no andaba bien, he incluso él lo sabía. Normalmente él nunca se atrevería a acercarse a esos lugares, ni siquiera con su ahora ex-novia. Ahora incluso llevaba consigo diferentes tipos de sostenes y bragas de varios colores. Al final tuvo que irse sin decir ni una palabra. Luego de llegar a su casa, la cual se le otorgó luego de su liberación, dejó las bolsas sobre su cama, sentándose él en la orilla, preguntándose qué rayos le ocurría. Sin dudas él no se consideraba un pervertido, pero antes de darse cuenta tenía en manos un sostén negro de encaje, el cual se quedó viendo un rato.

increíblemente detallado y semi-transparente, Alan se apeno solo verlo. Revisó la etiqueta, '65-E' decía esta, no sabía de alguna conocida que usara ese tamaño. sentía deseos de tocarlo, y se pregunto ¿como se sentiría vérselo a una chica puesto? la imagen mental de una chica azulada le apareció en la mente tan rápido como desapareció ¿cogí los pantis a juego? escucho; salto de la cama y miro en todas direcciones preparado para lo peor.

-¡¿quien esta aquí?!- pero no recibió respuesta.

Había dejado el sostén en el suelo. Lo que había escuchado fue bastante claro, sin duda era una voz ajena, femenina por lo que pudo adivinar, pero no lograba reconocerla. 'Cogí los pantis a juego', se repitió en su mente, ¿se habrá referido al sostén?

Guardó la daga al estar seguro de que no había nadie, ¿Habrá sido su mente jugándole trucos? Sin dudas era una posibilidad.

decidió que debería comer y pensar mas claramente, abrió al repisa, y su mano ignoro los cereales para tomar té; el te que solo mantenía por las visitas, el lo detestaba. -¿por que estoy preparando té?-

Era bastante claro que ese no era él haciendo esas cosas, todo lo que hacía apuntaba a eso. Mientras preparaba el té, se quedó pensando: La lencería, el té, el salir armado afuera, ese no era el Alan que conocía. Luego pensó, '¿Cuando comencé a actuar así?' Al analizarlo pudo encontrar la respuesta, fue luego de aquella misión fallida, ¿Qué había cambiado después de eso? Luego recordó la llamada telefónica... La daga gemela.

quería tirarla, huir de ella, peor sentía como si fuese algo ya adherido a el; pensó que podía hacer cuando recordó algo y de una carrera salto a la cama y recuperando el celular revisó la lista de llamadas recibidas.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó apenas escuchó el tono que indicaba que le habían respondido, la misma voz cansada y arrugada le habló.

-rápido, estas e.*interferencias* tirala*..calle plama**·%$*- desesperado, dejo el celular y miro la daga; una parte de el sentía debía alejarse de ella aun peor era mas pequeña; Alan no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero sabia que esta empeorando; tapo la daga con el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta; de pronto sentía deseos de bañarse, lavarse el pelo, eran deseos fuertes, dio algunos pasos hacia el baño cuando un nuevo deseo, de depilarse las piernas le hizo retroceder y correr por el pasillo a la avenida; la calle Palma estaba muy cerca.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?... ¿Depilarme las piernas? Definitivamente ese no soy yo- Se dijo en voz alta, definitivamente mientras intentaba alejarse de aquella daga, más se nublaba la mente, era como si algo estuviera resistiendo la lucha que le daba el peliverde.

Una risa femenina distante parecía sonar en alguna parte mientras echaba a correr, no tardo mucho en acortarlas cuadras y ver al hombre que le esperaba; definitivamente era el; mayor, calvo con una gabardina gastada, calvo, y una barba demasiado larga y descuidada; el hombre parecio sonreír o aliviarse al verle cuando apenas se acerco, pero de repente Alan sintió muchísima furia; desenfundo la daga y la bando pretendiendo cortar al hombre quien lo esquivo increíblemente rápido; este retrocedió preocupado.

-Cuando te deshagas de ella... búscame; es demasiado peligroso- dijo antes de echar a correr.

Algo le había sucedido, ese ataque que había realizado, ese no fue él, ¿Por qué sentía enojo hacia aquel viejo que le advirtió de la daga?. Era claro su único camino, debía deshacerse de la daga, pero no quería, algo le pedía que no, pero no tenía opción, era la única manera.

Furioso consigo mismo por haber tardado en comprendedlo avanzo, había una gasolinera con una tienda que disponía de todo; ahora mismo lo que fuera que le controlaba estaba confuso y enfadado, entro en la gasolinera y compro un hacha, salio y apoyándose sobre un auto se disponía a hacer lo que fuese necesario cuando, al bajarla solo sintióo frio; en lugar del hacha había un perro, frustrado lo tiro y comenzó a hablar en gritos.

-¡¿te crees es muy divertido?! Adelante plantame cara como un hombre,! no tienes lo que hay que tener...!-

Ahora la daga creaba ilusiones, aquello fue demasiado para él. Sin duda alguna, algo... No, alguien poseía la daga, y sea quien sea, no lo dejaría deshacerse de ella. Con prisa la tomó, partiendo en carrera a cualquier lado. Terminó regresando a su casa para así encerrarse en su habitación, lanzando la daga a la cama.

-Ya basta de juegos... Sé que algo te controla, ¿Qué rayos eres, un maldito parásito?-

al principio la daga o lo que fuera que la controlaba no dijo nada; Alan comenzaba a a creer que la odiaba -¿habla!- le ordeno con ira, pero no sucedió nada; frustrado, se recostó una vez mas en su cama, esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla para cuando él despertara, no sabia cuanto tiempo paso hasta que despertó; era noche de entrada, y solo una luz fugada de la puerta del baño entreabierta iluminaba el apartamento.

Frotándose los ojos, Alan se levantó y a paso lento se fue acercando al baño, ¿Alguien se había metido a su casa?, finalmente llegó a la puerta, apoyando un ojo en el espacio que dejaba ver el interior.

la funda de la daga reposaba apoyada en la pared;

Luego de eso pudo ver que alguien se encontraba en el interior; Sin duda era una chica, la cual estaba desnuda de cuerpo completo, revisando la bañera. Alan solo tenía la visión de sus nalgas; lisas, grandes... y azules.

justo entre estas se podía ver una cola de murciélago meneándose, casi como si esta estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta. La chica se reincorporó, en su espalda azulada se veían dos alitas de murciélago, las cuales aleteaban levemente por unos segundos.

-Buahh, todo el día... ese humano era muy ruidoso, ¡finalmente puedo relajarme!-

Al ver aquella escena, al joven se le abrieron los ojos a su máxima capacidad mientras se alejaba a paso lento.

-¿Qué... Carajo?- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras, sin darse cuenta, la puerta del baño empezó a abrirse. Antes de que lo supiera, tanto él como aquella chica se miraban de la sorpresa.

El silencio inundó el cuarto de baño mientras estos se veían, los ojos verdosos de él quedaron viendo a los amarillos de ella. Luego este bajó la vista hacia el busto. No era un buen conocedor sobre tamaño del busto, pero comparando con el sostén negro... sin duda eran un 65-E.

-Uhh... esto es... ¡un sueño!, ¡Si, eso es!, eso es uuuun sueñoooo- Fue lo que dijo la 'chica', con tono de hipnotismo. -Vueeeelve a la cama, y cuando despiertes... no verás a ninguna succubo... momento eso no... ay, solo duérmete... ¿Por favor?-


	2. Coco

_**Calvario: Sufrimiento intenso y prolongado o sucesión de padecimientos y desgracias.**_

 **Capítulo 2: Coco**

* * *

Alan se fijo en la chica detenidamente, su cabello le recordó mucho al de Cleopatra, tenia dos cuernos diminutos que solo podían describirse como adorables, una piel color añil que aprecia suave y tersa, su cola se agitaba lentamente como si la ayudase a meditar; y sus alas, que parecían de adorno sospechaba escondían algún truco, por lo demás se veía muy humana.

-Repetiré mi pregunta ¿quien eres?, ¿Qué eres?- pregunto sin poder restringir su curiosidad. La chica no respondió de inmediato, paseo la mirada por el baño como buscando algo y finalmente susurro.

-Súcubo-

-¿Un.. Súcubo?- Había escuchado bien.. ¿verdad? -Bueno.. Mentiría si dijera que no he visto cosas peores.. ¿Pero un Súcubo?, ya decía yo que te ves como uno pero.. No te ves muy intimidante que digamos- Dijo esto cruzándose de brazos. La chica le miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras finjia interés en la escobilla del váter, al principio no lo noto peor lentamente una sonrisa se dibujo en ella.

-¿como nos imaginabas?-

-Pues... Para empezar, ojos rasgados, cuernos mas grandes, traje eróticamente intimidante... El color de la piel te lo paso pero-¿Por qué estoy teniendo una conversación contigo?, ¿De donde saliste?, ¿¡Y quieres por favor ponerte unas bragas!?- Esto último lo dijo tapándose los ojos.

La Súcubo sonrió pícaramente -¿por que? ¿se me ve algo?- Preguntó esta para luego, sorprendiéndolo, sentándose en el piso, abriéndose de piernas frente a él. -¿Cómo se ve?-

-No, no voy a ver, no vas a obligarme- Dicho esto, volteó hacia la puerta del baño.

-Oohh es una pena, creo estoy bastante excitada y tu eres taaan atractivo que..no me importaría **mostrarte** \- dijo en un tono totalmente sensual y provocador.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, este ya se había del baño. Ahora se encontraba en la cocina, dando vueltas a la mesa del comedor, huyendo de sus impulsos.

-¡No me tendrás vivo!- la cantarilla risa de la Súcubo resonaba por la casa.

-vaya, acabo de descubrir tu cepillo eléctrico, mnmn tiembla tanto..y da cosquillas...mnmn me pregunto si podría usarlo en alguna parte **especial** ¿se te ocurre alguna?-

-... Me moriré... Pero moriré mucho antes si usa mi cepillo, ¡Suelta eso!- Sin pensarlo Alan regresó al baño, dispuesto a detenerla.

Poco después la había llevado a su habitación, este buscando entre las bolsas.

-¿Dices que solo te pondrás bragas que peguen con ese sostén?-

-Si, o con gatos, amo los gatos, aunque si hay de pokémon también me las pondré; ¡tienes bragas así por aqui? igual tenemos las mismas caderas jijiji-

-¡Yo no uso bragas!, y mas importante, ¡Yo no estoy tan nalgón!... Espera- Dijo Alan sacando una bragas negras, estas con un agujero en forma de corazón en la zona púbica. -Joder... Son las únicas iguales, usa estas pues- Agregó mientras se las arrojaba. -Mejor esto a que estés en pelotas-

-Jooo, peor me gusta estar así... en especial contigo jiji- decía mientras el sonido de las bragas frotando su piel se escuchaba. -lista¡ ¿no tendrás unas medias a juego, ¿verdad?-

-¡No!, ¿Por qué clase de chico me tomas?.. Aún así- Finalmente él pudo verla un poco más tranquilo, a pesar de esta vestía únicamente ropa interior, pero algo era algo. -¿Por qué dices todo eso?.. Ni siquiera te conozco-

-¡Oh vamos! llevamos una semana cogidos de la mano. Me paseaste, me llevaste a comprar, a comer helado, ligamos con aquella camarera, flirteamos con su novio; por cierto, creo que le gustaste, tenemos su teléfono en tu vaquero, ese colgado en la silla. me llevaste al parque.. cierto, te estaba obligando, pero la mitad de mis amigas también lo hacen y no son súcubos y nadie dice nada...-

-¡Eso prueba que realmente me controlabas¡, ¿¡Llamas a eso una relación?!- Ahora Alan se sentía incrédulo por lo que escuchaba.

-¡oh vamos! has tenido una chica cogida de la mano y desnuda toooda una semana, y ni una vez intente jugar a **la marioneta sumisa** contigo y eso que te bañaba yo jiji, por cierto no sabia se podía tener un lunar **ahí** -

-¿¡EH?!Cállate! Espera... Pero tú veías que yo... Tenía novia y todo... ¿Por qué?...-

-¿tienes novia? mnmn vaya... eso explica aquella chica.. no te preocupes, no quería darte problemas fuimos un autentico caballero, decía que jamas había disfrutado así.. y se que no mentía, las chicas sabemos eso..creo.. ¿o sera por que soy súcubo?- aunque finja, se la notaba preocupada por algo.

-No, no es eso... Bueno... La verdad- Decía el peliverde mientras se recostaba junto a la succubo. -Ella... Me terminó esta mañana por teléfono... Dijo que no quería estar con alguien sin iniciativa... Je, supongo que es verdad, ni siquiera puedo voltear a verte-

-Escuche aquello- Dijo esta, posando su mano en la de alan. -yo creo es una histérica y loca; eres un chico encantador; lo sé te he visto, te he vivido, apenas quedan chicos como tu... una especie en extinción.

-Je... Hasta ahora solo has dicho lo que piensas... Gracias... Nunca me dijiste tu nombre-

-¿mi nombre' ¿presentarnos' mmnm, es verdad... vale, como caballero y ex-soldado deberías presentarte tú primero, jijiji-

-Pues ya pareces conocerme...- Soltó un suspiro. -Me llamo Alan.. Es un gusto- La succubo estrelló su ano divertida.

-Soy...bueno, en la subasta donde acabe me llamaban **Calvario** pero, ese es mi nombre de arma, mi hermana siempre me a llamado **Coco**.

-Coco, ¿eh?... Momento, ¿subasta?, ¿Entonces cómo acabaste en ese lugar donde te encontré?-

-Es una laaarga historia, unos tipos querían DESTRUIR a una especie de justicieros llamados los D.A.X. y buscaban objetos raros y únicos, nos robaron y acabamos en la subasta ilegal, fui comprada por separado, y en la base del terrorista hubo un motín, esclavos huyendo, saqueos de vagabundos... total que me clavaron en la piedra y al no poder sacarme los ahuyente y bueno..tampoco podía sacarme sola.- esto ultimo lo dijo algo ruborizada, apartando la mirada mientras su cola se agitaba como queriendo protegerla. -Pasó un tiempo hasta que tú llegaste y me sacaste de ahí-

-Uju... En otras palabras, estamos más relacionados de lo que pensé... Momento, si eso es verdad, entonces hay más como tú en alguna parte, ¿No te suena peligroso? En las manos equivocadas podría ser algo muy malo-

-Mnm, quizás..hay gente.. que podría forzarnos, pero el 90% de los humanos son corderillos, tu..tu eres fuerte, y bueno, yo soy muy blandita; mi hermana tuvo una familia entera de psicópatas bajo control por 3 años; después se aburrió..-

-Espera, ¿Realmente tienes una hermana?, ¿Qué fue de ella?-

-Bueno...la bautizaron **Delirio,** creo la vendieron a un particular, un hombre mayor, y terminal... pero no sé mas, yo estaba cansada..-

-Mayor y terminal... Sería curioso que resultara ser el viejo que me reclutó para aquella expedición, parecía... Saber algo... Tiene que ser un juego-

-¿como era?- Preguntó Coco poniéndose de cuclillas acercándose peligrosamente a el, el escote que se le veía entre las copas del sostén era muy notorio.

-Bueno..- respondió este con su palma en la barbilla. -Era calvo, viejo, calvo, de barba muy larga, calvo, usaba gabardina... ¿ya mencioné que era calvo?-

-Mnmn calvo...quizás sea una pista- dijo divertida imitándole -mnmn yo solo recuerdo ese brillo anaranjado en sus ojos...¿no te sonara?-

-mmm... Seguramente... ¿no es el mismo que me hiciste atacar esta tarde?-

-¿atacar? mnmn yo..a veces..como demonios...los súcubos...sentimos ira intensa..cuando sentimos un enemigo, quizás me pasó eso..es..como cuando un vampiro encuentra su tipo de sangre; que enloquece y tarda horas en calmarse y no recuerda bien nada...-

-mm... Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Dijo este mientras se levantaba. -iremos a verlo-

-¿si? de paseo? ¡Yuyu! ¿que me pongo?- la súcubo daba saltitos mientras su cola se agitana como la de un cachorro -vaya, debes ser inteligentísimo; para encontrarlo..-

-Seh seh... Y no tan rápido, tú te camuflarás como daga, no quiero que te vea en interiores, digámonos... Que no puedes dejar que nadie excepto yo te vea así-

-Mnmn... Oh, ya entiendo..- Sospechosamente, Coco le dio la espalda al humano, poniéndose en cuatro patas con las nalgas en dirección hacia él. -Tu me quieres... **solo para tí** , ¿Verdad?-

'Carajo, sabía que era una mala idea' -umm.. Supongo, ponlo así, ahora vístete-

Coco, no esperándo esa respuesta de parte del chico, dejó ver un rubor azulado en su rostro. Lo tomó de la mano mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, una vez mas, a la daga que él ya conocía. La hoja de 45 cm brillo con intensidad un momento y sintió la mirada de la súcubo en ella sonriéndole.

-muy bien.. Eso fue raro- dijo esto último mientras guardaba la daga en su funda, la cual guardó en su bolsillo. -el viejo me dijo que lo buscara, pero con la daga tendré que tener cuidado para no atacarlo.. Primero quiero sacarle respuestas-

La daga se calentó y enfrió varias veces aun escondida, y la voz lejana de Coco resonó en su mente -¿que respuestas?-

-Sobre por qué me pidió deshacerme de tí, pensé que al hacerlo fue para protegerme, pero tú lo viste como mi enemigo, significa que podría ocultar algo-

-Mnmn, seré sincera. Soy una succubo, una especie de semi-demonio menor; ese abuelito podría ser un sacerdote, un hombre imbuido de luz pura, un santo sincero ... o simplemente un demonio mas peligroso buscando magia que drenar...-

-¿Entonces que debería pensar de aquel anciano? -inquirió Alan desconcertado por aquella clase de demonología. Coco tembló dentro de su funda, como ultima respuesta, y Alan se resigno saliendo a la calle.


	3. Bolguin

_**Delirio: Estado de alteración mental, generalmente provocado por una enfermedad o un trastorno, en el que se produce una gran excitación e intranquilidad, desorden de las ideas y alucinaciones.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Bolguin**

* * *

Poco después tras ponerse una gabardina grande para ocultar la daga en la que se había convertido Coco; estaba bajando hasta el parque a donde había visto al anciano la anterior vez; por el camino una niña pequeña que iba a recoger una pelota se detuvo a mitad de camino al verle, y regreso corriendo al lado de su amiga; mientras con una mano se tapaba la boca entre grandes sonrisas y carcajadas con la otra le señalaba; susurraba algo y ambas niñas comenzaban a reír.

-¿Pero coco que has echo? o ¿que me has hecho hacer?- Susurró Alan mas hacia Coco que a sí mismo. llego hasta el mismo banco donde había visto al anciano no muy lejos de una cafetería, pensó que quizás podría averiguar algo en aquel lugar cuando diviso un gran numero de gente agolpada por el parque, detuvo a un hombre del brazo y le pregunto.

-Disculpe ¿que a sucedido?- El hombre le miro inquisitivo.

-han encontrado varias parejas malheridas, todas con marcas de un puñal y la policia cree que puede haber un loco con una katana suelto; estan cachando a todos los posibles sospechosos del parque- entonces el hombre pareció darse cuenta de algo; miro a Alan de arriba abajo y dio un paso atras, cuando el hombre estaba por echar a correr sintió como algo tomaba control de el. Se escucho a si mismo decir ''si, lo hice yo, ,me gusta hacerlo todos los martes y después pasarme a ver si los han encontrado'' todo dicho con una mueca de sarcasmo y poca paciencia que relajaron al hombre, aunque se alejo algo ofendido.

Mientras cada vez llegaba mas gente, no tan lejos algunos policías estaban cacheando a algunos hombres que llevaban mochilas de deporte.

-Coco... No necesariamente los succubos tienen que ser dagas, ¿verdad?... Que tal si ese loco resulta ser el que tiene a tu hermana?- Susurró Alan mientras miraba la escena. -O será posible que haya más armas además de tí..?-

Coco no respondió de inmediato, sino que pareció que estaba meditando.

-también podemos...parecer personas, animales, objetos medianos...plantas, corbatas, de otro genero, ser invisibles un tiempo o...-

-Vale vale, mi punto es.. Ese hombre con Katana, o mas bien, esa Katana, ¿No será tu hermana?-

-No lo se.. si es una katana no creo que sea ella... yo..lo sabría, sabría si tuviese forma de katana..- mientras hablaba en voz baja, uno de los policías le miro y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Me están llamando, será mejor ir- El chico no pudo hacer más que ir con aquel oficial, sabía bien de estas cosas y huir no era una opción, eso solo causaría sospechas. -¿Se le ofrece algo oficial?-

-por favor, documentaci...- En ese instante una explosión no muy lejos callo al oficial, el cual se olvido de Alan de golpe y se giro hacia el lugar de los hechos; una tienda cercaba había explotado; grandes llamas de un anaranjado furioso se alzaban orgullosas y desafiantes; Coco grito en la mente de Alan.

-¡sabe que estamos cerca!-

-¿Eh?, ¿Quien?- mientras escuchaba gritos y todo el mundo corría el oficial que le había llamado le empujo.

-¡retroceda, es peligroso!- gritaba cuando alguien se acercaba a el; sus ojos fríos y y barba de mendigo junto a su gabardina manchada eran inconfundibles; tenia una mano metida en esta y sujetaba algo mientras se dirigía hacia Alan desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Momento.. ¡Es el mismo viejo! Pero ahora él..- Alan retrocedió, reconociendo aquella mirada. -Joder... Creo que debí traer mi equipo-

El anciano llego a la altura del guardia, lo agarro de la ropa y lo arrojo por los aires; el sonido de las costuras siendo destrozadas y el del hueso rompiendo se sono para Alan incluso a pesar del ruido de la escena; el anciano saco una daga larga que brillaba, parecida a la de Alan, y de vez en cuando sudaba lentamente.

-¡dámela! ¡dame a Calvario! ¡es por tu bien!- gritaba fuerte mientras tomaba una posición marcial perfecta y sin aparentes puntos débiles.

-Calvario... Ese era el nombre de...- Sin decir más, desenfundó la Calvario, tomando posición. -Tú... ¿Tú eres quien porta a Delirio?, como sea... No me lo quitarás tan fácil-

Primero Alan sintio el golpe apartando a Calvario con suma falicidad, el segundo golpe, no esperaba los reflejos de Alan, por eso la punta de la daga solo dibujo una linea rojiza sobre su cuello, le tercero, le empujo chocando ambas dagas y haciendo retroceder al diamante hasta chocar con un arbol mientras los ojos dementes del anciano se acercaban a los suyos.

-Debes...soltarla...es...pe..peligrosa..- decía entre resoplidos debido al esfuerzo.

-¡Tú eres el peligroso en este momento, no me jodas!- Gritó Alan algo cabreado. -¿Para qué quieres a Calvario de todos modos?-

-Te..tengo que salvarte...solo suéltalo...yo estoy aquí, to-todo saldrá bien...vamos...-

-Coco... ¿Qué hago? Ya no confío mucho en este viejo- Decía el peliverde retrocediendo. La súcubo trataba de hablar pero apenas se entendía como si hablara con interferencias.

-yo...esp...verd...xy...o..- Fue lo único que Alan escuchó. El anciano resoplaba mientras hacia mas fuerza.

-¡¿crees que puedes quedártela cabeza de césped?-!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- El tono de voz del chico había cambiado a uno más serio. -¿Dijiste.. Cabeza de cesped?.. ¡Al menos yo tengo cabello! Y sobre darte a Calvario...- En ese momento Alan le alzó el dedo medio. -¡Jódete! Prefiero mil veces que me viole una demonio a darte esta daga-

El hombre, no dijo nada de inmediato; sus facciones se relajaron y pareció que iba a sonreír cuando, apreto el empuje y susurro con voz cansada.

-¿y si hacemos un trato muchacho?-

-¿Un trato..?- Se susurró a sí mismo. -¿Qué pretenderá ahora?- Agregó luego, esta vez queriendo que Coco ponga atención.

-Mira, es obvio desconoces el potencial...te ofrezco una ingiriente cantidad de dinero por esa daga; su aura malefica debe...ser contenida y purgada-

-.. Je.. Entonces así estamos... Sabes, si me hubieran hecho esa oferta antes seguramente hubiera aceptado.. Pero desde que me volví un soldado, dejé de pensar como un humano... Además, calvario se deprimiría mucho si la dejo por dinero, lo siento pero me niego-

-¡no dejes que te manipule! !esta jugando contigo muchacho¡ intento salvarte, solo entregamela, es por tu bien- algunas voces y personas grabando la escena alertaron al anciano; miro a un chico que estaba grabando todo y tras hacerle una mueca retrocedió y echo a correr avenida abajo; no tardo mucho en formarse una cola de al menos 20 oficiales persiguiendoleo; otros corrieron a socorrer a algunos testigos, y algunos, finjieron no ver a Alan mientras daban reporte por radio y lentamente iban rodeandolo desde la distancia.

-... Será mejor irnos de aquí... Se está volviendo muy poblado.. Te quedaste muy callada Coco-

Por toda respuesta calvario temblo en la mano de Alan. Unos minutos mas tarde, cuando Alan habia logrado dar esquinazo a los guardias en un callejon miro la daga de nuevo; su hoja parecía mas apagada que antes,y su mango tibio era ahora frió. la voz de coco le llego amortiguada como desde la distancia -Alan...necesito..-

Alan miró a ambos lado, para luego susurrarle a Calvario. -Tranquila, iré directamente a mi habitación, ahí podrás transformarte, aguanta- Dicho esto, volvió a guardar la daga en su funda. Al cabo de unos minutos logró llegar a su domicilio, cerrando la puerta con llave para así ir directo a su dormitorio. -Ahora, ya puedes cambiar-

Alan sintió de repente como el claro escapaba succionado de su cuerpo, se sintió cansado ,no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que, le apeteciera sentarse, después Calvario se soltó de su mano y callo al suelo; Alan espera escuchar el sonido del metal al chocar con este peor en su lugar la succubo apareció delante suya a cuatro patas con gesto serio.

En el tiempo en el que ambos se conocían, era la primera vez que Alan veía en Coco con una mirada seria, tanto así que empezó a preocuparle. -¿Qué.. Sucede?-

-Yo...delirio me agotó...me..drenó...y-yo...necesito comer...¿me ayudarías Alan?-

-¿Comer? Uh claro, iré a la cocina por unos sandwiches- Rápidamente el joven se puso de pie.

Coco le siguió con la mirada, mientras Alan se daba toda la prisa que podía preparando sanwiches hablaba tratando de animarla, sin estar muy seguro de por que le pesaba verla así. -no lo sabes, pero estoy imbatible a la hora de preparar sandwiches, si hubiera una medalla de oro para eso, tendría una, ¿sabes?- termino de preparar los sandwiches cuando, al girarse con el plato con ellos, coco estaba de pie a escasos centímetros de el, mirándole atentamente.

-prefiero algo mas caliente..- Dijo esta mientras lo rodeaba con ambos brazos, el amplio busto de la súcubo hacía contacto con el pecho del peliverde.

Antes de que Coco pudiera hacer mayor contacte con él, este puso un dedo en la frente de la succubo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Jeje, te haré unos de queso fundido, si, eso te ayudará..-

-...si, el queso fundido me ayudara muchisimo..por favor..¿y tienes palomitas, o dulces? ¿algo para.. lamer?-

-Tengo.. Paletitas heladas, eso.. Funcionaría... ¿verdad?-

-mnm- se acerco de nuevo a el, moviéndose como un gato cariñoso mientras su cola se asomaba y acariciaba el hombro de Alan, despues su vientre. -..¿donde tienes todo ese **gran paquete** de paletas?-

-E-e-e-e.. Congelador... Busca ahí..-

Mientras alan se agacha a mirar en el congelador, sintió algo acariciándolo por detrás, se trataba de la cola de la succubo.

-Mm... No me había fijado, ¿Haces ejercicio? eres una buena pieza..-

-Coco... Detente, enserio... Empieza a incomodarme, por favor... Te daré de comer, así que espérame en el dormitorio..-

-mnmn, como gustes..pero trae la paleta..me gusta el sabor plátano; largo, firme y con buena textura..- Esta se fue alejando moviéndose como una gata en celo hasta el dormitorio.

Apenas ella se fue, Alan empezó a golpearse la cabeza con el refrigerador. -¡JODER!- Gritaba mientras tanto.

Poco después regresó con un plato con varios sandwiches de queso y una paleta helada de platano para Coco.

Coco estaba sobre la cama; Aún traía puesto aquella lencería que se habría probado poco después de que ellos se conocieran, aunque mal acomodada. A duras penas escondía los pezones de la súcubo dejando adivinar sus bordes fugados, también estaba abierta de piernas, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación.

De la sorpresa Alan dejó caer el plato con los sandwiches, dándose cuenta al momento.

-Oh mierda, ¿Ves lo que provocas? Ayúdame a recogerlos pues-

-Claro..- Coco salto al suelo, y se puso a recogerlo todo mientras, sus manos tropezaban con las de Alan. -me da mucha culpa Alan, trabajaste duro por estos sandwiches, déjame comérmelos; me comeré cualquier cosa que me pidas-

-Enserio, ya es obvio que me dices ese doble sentido al propósito, para ya.. Me pone nervioso-

-¿te pongo nervioso? ¿te desagrado? ¿es por mi cola, mis cuernos? por que pueden irse...- En ese preciso momento, el color de piel de la súcubo empezó a cambiar a un tono mas 'humano', su cola, cuernos y alas también empezaron a fundirse en su piel. -¿Ves?... O quizás, prefieras algo mas 'familiar'?-

En ese momento, el cabello de Coco tomó un tono anaranjado y más salvaje, su busto disminuyó un poco y sus caderas se agrandaron ligeramente.

-¿Q-Qué?, ¡Espera!, como...- Ante sus ojos, no había duda, ahora Coco tenía la forma de su ex-novia -¿Cómo... Te transformaste en Clara?-

-¿no te gusta? ¿prefieres a Megan Fox?- Decia riendo mientras chupeteaba su cuello suavemente con sus labios al tiempo que le abrazaba

-No.. Esto es demasiado... Pero espera, se supone que ella me terminó... No puedo... Aléjate de mí-

-¡véngate!- le susurro llena de energía -nadie lo sabrá, seamos malos, dile y hazle todo lo que esa perra se merece, cacheteala, manchale el pelo; tu fuiste muy bueno, te mereces una compensación; y yo estoy dispuesta a dártela todas las veces que me aguantes..- dijo para terminar lamiendo su cuello lentamente, hasta su mejilla, se acerco a sus labios, y en lugar de lamerlos se le quedo mirando intensamente esperando su respuesta.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	4. Clara

**Capítulo 4: Clara**

-¡Véngate!- le susurro Coco a Alan, llena de energía -nadie lo sabrá, seamos malos, dile y hazle todo lo que esa perra se merece, cacheteala, mánchale el pelo; tu fuiste muy bueno, te mereces una compensación; y yo estoy dispuesta a dártela todas las veces que me aguantes..- dijo para terminar lamiendo su cuello lentamente, hasta su mejilla, se acerco a sus labios, y en lugar de lamerlos se le quedo mirando intensamente esperando su respuesta...

-.. No... no lo haré- En ese momento, Alan separé a Coco de él, sujetando a la súcubo de los hombros.

-Es.. ¿Por los pechos?, ¿Te gustan mas grandes, verdad?, ¿O acaso tienes un fetiche de pechos pequeños?-

-No, no, no lo entiendes... Verás- Alan trató de calmarse mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama. -Si te dije que antes yo era un soldado, ¿verdad?- Coco asintió. -Bueno, en realidad no lo era exactamente, yo formaba parte de un grupo experimental conocido como D.A.X. que se ocupaba de tareas como exploración y control al principio.. Eramos todos muy jóvenes, hicieron experimentos con nosotros de pequeños... En fin, los años pasaron y empezamos a participar en batallas reales, hasta que finalmente nos dieron de alta en servicio. Muchas cosas pasaron y pues ya no nos necesitaban, nos dieron la oportunidad de vivir como humanos comunes a cambio de que nos suprimieran lo que nos hicieron, sin embargo nuestro entrenamiento seguía con nosotros...-

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo eso con..-

-Clara también era parte del grupo, ella era mi compañera... luego de que nos dieran de alta, cada quien tomó su propio camino, pero ella y yo tomamos uno juntos, poco después empezamos a salir.. un día recibí una llamada-

* * *

 **Unas semanas atrás**

El peliverde se encontraba viendo el atardecer, su motocicleta se encontraba estacionada a unos metros de él. En ese momento su celular sonó, el joven sacó el dispositivo de la bolsa de su pantalón para contestar.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Alan Parker?-

-Soy yo-

-Usted no sabe de mí pero yo de usted sí. Me dijeron que podía contactarlo si tenía un trabajo para ofrecerle-

-¿Qué necesita?-

-Un equipo de exploración, me hace falta alguien para liderarlo. Escuché que usted hacía este tipo de trabajos antes-

-Yo ya no formo parte de la armada, si es lo que piensa-

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que venga usted solo. No lo estamos contratando como un soldado, lo estamos contratando de manera independiente. Escuche, no le estamos pidiendo nada difícil, solo buscamos a alguien que sepa de armas, sin mencionar que sabemos que su grupo ha laborado en el lugar que necesitamos explorar-

Alan dio un suspiro, justo cuando el pensaba que podía estar tranquilo. -Al menos me pagarán?-

-Le pagaremos la misma suma ya sea que encontremos o no lo que buscamos... ¿Que dice?, ¿Podemos contar con usted?-

-.. ¿Por qué no?, Tal vez vea algo interesante..-

-Excelente, le llamaremos mas tarde para darle detalles-

-De acuerdo- En ese momento Alan colgó, sin embargo había olvidado preguntar sobre lo que buscaban, pero al marcar aquel número que recién le había llamado solo escuchó un mensaje de 'contacto no disponible', sin poder hacer mas simplemente colgó.

* * *

-Se trataba de una base rebelde abandonada, seguramente alguien de nuestro grupo había operado ahí... El punto es que fue en esa misión donde te encontré a tí. Cuando te conocí me dijiste que un grupo de terrorista te tenían bajo posesión, pero que luego de que los desalojaran te dejaron ahí.. En ese momento en el que yo te encontré, no sabía que tú eras el arma que ese viejo estaba buscando, así que cuando te vi, decidí guardarte de recuerdo...-

* * *

Días después de aquella llamada, Alan se encontraba en unas instalaciones abandonadas, en aquel momento él se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una armería, sin embargo no parecía haber rastro de armas. La base abandonada se encontraba en unas ruinas subterraneas, no era facil de encontrar pues estas se encontraban a la mitad de la selva Lacandona, en Chiapas.

El joven humano traía puesto un atuendo de exploración, con una linterna iluminaba los rincones más oscuros de aquel lugar, lo único que él quería hacer en ese momento era terminar el trabajo. Fueron unos segundos cuando, mientras apuntaba con la linterna, en lo alto en las paredes podía ver varios murales que ilustraban imágenes de posibles dioses antiguos, mas al fondo, logró encontrar entre varios cadáveres distintas armas: hachas, lanzas, arcos y un par de dagas. Estas dos últimas captaron mucho su atención, parecían ser mucho mas antiguas que las demás armas, ambas en su respectiva funda.

Rápidamente y sin razón aparente, Alan decidió guardarse una. Tomó aquella que tenía una funda azul, dejando la otra de funda roja en su lugar. Al guardarla en su mochila, estando seguro de cerrarla bien, Alan llamó al grupo qe había llegado con él.

-¡OIGAN, ENCONTRÉ ALGO!-

* * *

-Entregué la otra daga al viejo junto con otras armas. También logré encontrar algunos manuscritos como pergaminos y libros antiguos. Aún así me pagaron y me dejaron irme, pero me quedé con la otra Daga... Contigo- Alan pausó por un momento, al recordar aquello... Aquella otra daga, la que el viejo poseía, él se la había entregado. Sin duda un problema con el que tendrá que lidiar después. -Poco después los cambios empezaron a ocurrirme.. Estoy seguro de que él sospechaba que yo te había encontrado, pero yo no sabía lo que tu eras.. Debí entregarte en ese momento, pero luego tú..-

-Yo lo ataqué...- Susurró Coco, adoptando su forma real para luego sentarse a su lado en silencio, con la cabeza abajo le fue hablando en susurros -Alan..yo..no sabia que habías pasado una vida tan dura; siempre pareces tan calmado y sereno... debes ser un chico muy fuerte..y yo trato de aprovecharme de ti; debes pensar que soy horrible...- La súcubo se tapó la cara al terminar, se escucharon sollozos salir de ella.

-No, nada de eso... Yo me tomo que lo que haces y dices es por naturaleza, no es como si quisiera alejarte o algo... Desde que nos separaron no he tenido contacto con ninguno de los chicos, ni siquiera con mi hermana, y pues... Eres la única amiga que tengo ahora- Coco siguió llorando, no se detuvo rapidamente, sino que dejo que sus lagrimas brotaran fuera todo el sonido del apartamento por algunos minutos antes de responderla.

-¿De verdad me consideras tu amiga? ¿no te repugno por ser un demonio? ¿por ser diferente? ¿por ser azul?-

-No... Oye, he sido amigo de un gigante, una chica planta, sin mencionar que he sido prisionero en una nave Theron, esos tipos son muy feos, además siempre puedes cambiar de forma, ¿No?-

-Es verdad, pero cambiar de forma es desagradable, la gente... rara vez me quiere a mi, quieren a su prima, a su hermanastra, a su profesora de francés de segundo grado..nunca a Coco...-

-mm... Que tal... ¿Una versión humana de Coco?, así podrías salir en público, vamos, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi hermana o mi ex. Y cuando estés aquí puedes ser tu verdadera yo, puedes ser Coco.. ¿Que dices?-

-Si fuera para ti..- se sonó la nariz -no me importaría tener otro aspecto..

-Solo oculta las alas... Los cuernos... Tu piel y la cola, ya eres humana, inténtalo y... Deja de parecerte a mi ex-

-Mmmn..- Mientras Alan miraba para otro lado coco fue adoptando una forma humana, fingiendo inocencia. -Alan.. ¿Sabes donde vive Clara?-

-¿Eh?- Dijo volteando hacia ella. -Pues... Vive en una residencia a 2 colonias de aquí... ¿Por qué?-

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿que numero?-

-¿Número?-

-Vivirá en un piso... por ejemplo para visitarla ¿como harías? irías a esa colonia y...?-

-... Para qué querrías ir a verla?-

-Quiero saber por qué corto contigo; eres un chico encantador; nadie en su sano juicio podría dejarte tirado, no te mereces eso Al...- Mientras ella decía esto, empezó a apegarse mas al peliverde, restregando su cuerpo al de él como si de un gatito se tratara. Suspirando, el chico se resignó

-Mira, mañana iremos a verla si quieres, pero tendría que llamarla antes-

-¡Claro! Yo voy a ayudarte, ya lo verás..- Alan no pudo hacer más que aceptar las palabras de Coco, en fin, no era como si algo peor pudiera pasar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los dos se encontraban frente a un edificio de apartamentos, como condición Alan le había pedido a Coco que vaya lo mas humana posible, incluyendo su ropa, a lo cual tuvo que aceptar.

-Veamos... Ella está en el apartamento número 04-72, está en el cuarto piso-

-Entiendo... Oye al, ¿Te importaría si dejas que me adelante para hablar con ella? Es para.. cosas de chicas..- Al decir esto, Coco terminó guiñándole un ojo al peliverde.

-Negativo, es muy arriesgado, un golpe en falso y podría cortarte en dos... Necesita identificarme antes que nada- Mientras él decía esto, ambos habían llegado al edificio. Luego de que Alan hablara con el portero, ambos se dirigieron al ascensor mas cercano.

-Tranquilo, anoche cuando te dormiste busqué su número en tu teléfono y le marqué-

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Sin decirme?!-

-¿Ehh? creí que te darías cuenta al ver el teléfono... ademas hablamos mucho, anda, espera aquí, ¿si?-

-Está bien... Pero no hagas nada estúpido, por favor- Decía este mientras ambos atravesaban el cuarto piso.

-Vale, espérame aquí ¿si?- Coco le detuvo sujetándole los hombros sin fuerza y se hecho a correr hasta llegar al apartamento 04-72, apenas cruzo una esquina, el cuerpo de la súcubo empezó a cambiar hasta que este se veía exactamente como el de Alan, justo a tiempo para tocar la puerta de la llamada Clara.

-Voy...- Respondió una voz en el interior, segundos después abrió la puerta una joven alrededor de los 20, aquella tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, este con un tono anaranjado, mientras únicamente traía puesta una bata de baño. -¿Alan? Llegaste antes de lo planeado, apenas estoy saliendo de la ducha-

Clara no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta verbal, en lugar de eso "Alan" sacó una hoja perfumada un poco arrugada de su bolsillo, la comenzó a doblar con esfuerzo, equivocándose algunas veces y volviendo a repetirla hasta que le salió una flor simple de papiroflexia, ofreciéndosela a la chica, sin embargo cuando esta estaba por cogerla, "Alan" cogió su brazo con cuidado y acercándose a ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, quedándose junto a ella mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-¿Qué... ¡Te sucede?!- De un momento a otro, el falso Alan sintió una patada de la entrepierna, mientras la pelinaranja regresaba a su puerta. -Enserio, te escuchabas serio por teléfono, sigues estando raro...- Y con eso, optó por cerrar la puerta, hasta que escuchó la voz de su exnovio.

-..Clara...- fue lo que musito cuando recupero el aliento de la patada. -...puedes golpearme, pero no puedes hacerme mas daño del que me hiciste al dejarme, es verdad que necesito ayuda, pero, ¿como puedo mirarte a los ojos y no volver a enamorarme de ti? si no quieres volver a verme, dímelo, dime que me muera, que deje de respirar, sera mas piadoso...- se dio la vuelta y se alejo por el pasillo, no sin dejar tiempo entre suspiro y cojeo para que pudiera salir tras el.

-... Luego de aquella misión a la que fuiste... Cambiaste... ¿Qué querías que haga?-

-Yo...estaba destrozado, vivimos todo aquello, ¿sabes lo mucho que me marco? si tu no hubieses estado ahí, me hubiera desmoronado- Decía "Alan mientras este daba vuelta. -Me propuse devolverte el favor, hacerte lo mas feliz que pudiera, dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a amarte y darte motivo para levantarte y sonreír todos y cada uno de los días de tu vida; quizás pedí demasiado...-

-No me refiero a eso idiota... Cuando fuiste a las ruinas... Cambiaste... Te volviste un desvergonzado... Era como si... Fueras alguien mas... No, como si alguien Mas te... Espera un momento, ¿Cuando a aprendiste a hacer Origami?-

-He..practicado, una amiga me dijo que era muy romántico; aunque apenas comencé ayer; llevo 15 minutos en el auto practicando, y respecto a eso... era por lo que venia a pedirte ayuda, un hombre anciano, hizo algo en mi mente... aun estoy recuperándome... deberías saber de ese hombre, salió anoche en las noticias por lo de la explosión y atacó a algunos transeúntes con una daga..-

-Yo lo escuché... Te vi en las noticias, se te enfrentó, buscaba algo llamado Calvario pero nadie supo a qué se refería... ¿Qué es Calvario, Alan?

-Mmn..no estoy seguro, ¿recuerdas esa daga que encontré?-

-Si, la recuerdo, me la mostraste antes... ¿Donde está ahora?-

-Está mi auto..pero como te he ofendido, supongo no querrás verme...-

-Mm, entiendo, supongo que...- En ese momento, Clara sujetó a 'Alan' del cuello de su playera, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -Alan... No tiene auto... ¿Quien eres?, ¡Responde!-

-!¿Que no tengo auto?¡ ¿Pero sabes que estas diciendo?-

-¡Cállate!, no... No te burles de mí...- Ante eso, "Alan miró a Clara intensamente en los ojos.

-¿Quien crees que soy?- decía este, su voz sonaba melodiosa y pura. Lentamente Clara sentía como si su mente fuera ordenada por otra persona, ya no tenia tanta alerta, eran buenos amigos... grandes amigos...

-Muy bien Coco, tiempo fuera- Interrumpió el verdadero Alan en ese momento. -Te dije que nada de estupideces-

-¡Clara!- Dijo el falso Alan en ese momento al ver al auténtico salir de su escondite. -¡ese Alan es un impostor! ¡debes besarlo para desenmascararlo!, ¡Rapido, termina la mision!-

-¿Eh?- Fue lo primero que dijo Clara, volteó a ver al verdadero Alan. -¿Qué?- Luego volteó a ver al falso. -¿Qué demonios...?-

-¡Retrocede Clara, ese falso Alan es peligroso!- Gritaba el falso Alan, sin embargo, lo único que hizo la pelinaranja fue voltear hacia Alan y luego al falso.

-... ¿Qué vino primero, ¿El pollo frito o el unicornio?- La pregunta confundió un poco al falso Alan, aún así cometió el error de responder primero.

-¡Ninguno!, por que los dragones no comen pollo los viernes..- Luego de eso, Alan volteó al verdadero, esperando su respuesta. Este no tuvo mas opción as que responder.

-Fue el pollo frito.. no sabía que estaba descompuesto y empecé a ver unicornios...-

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí, Alan?-

-Es una Larga historia..-

-¡Rayos!, como odio esos acertijos con trampa...- Musito Coco, aún sin cambiar de forma mientras le sacaba la lengua a Alan. Este solo pudo alzar los hombros.

-Oye, ni yo pensé que recordara ese jueves de pollo-

-Muy bien, los dos, ahora- Dicho esto, Clara jaló al falso Alan al interior, seguidos por el verdadero Alan.

-Clara esto tiene una explicación coherente-

-Si por coherente te refieres a que había un demonio en esa daga, si, es muy coherente...- Le siguió el verdadero Alan al otro.

-Bueno.. era demonio, se llamaba Mimi; Clara se que debes estar confundida, pero, no lo pagues con ella, aun creo que es su cultura-

-¿Mimi? Yo hablaba de tí-

-Muy bien... Alan-

-¿Si?- Preguntaron los dos al unisono.

-El falso, ¿Por qué te pareces a Alan? Me confunde- Antes de que el falso Alan pudiera hablar, el verdadero los interrumpió.

-Sobre eso... Coco, ya puedes cambiar pues- Coco miro a Alan y después a Clara

-Oh vamos, ¿ahora crees que soy el falso? tan solo mírale, no se me parece tanto..-

-No adivinaste lo del pollo Coco... Cambia de una vez, al menos así se sentirá segura al ver que no eres otro tipo-

-Momento, ¿Entonces es una chica?... ¿Entonces por qué se me queda viendo?..- Preguntó Clara mientras se cerraba el escote de su bata de baño.

-Hehehe... tal vez yo sea un chico; Coco es un nombre sin genero, y, no, ahora soy Alan-dos. Quisiera ir al baño, ¿les importa a ambos?-

-Vale..- Respondió Clara algo insegura. Coco se fue alejando hasta la puerta de baño mientras tarareaba con la voz del peliverde.

-¿..Es un chico o una chica?- Preguntó Clara en forma de susurro.

-Chica, aunque parece que está disfrutando ser un chico en este momento-

-Bueno..- En ese momento Clara se levantó. -Será mejor que me vista antes de que regrese, no voltees aquí-

-Clari, no es nada que no haya visto antes, pero...- Sin decir nada mas, Alan volteó al suelo mientras Clara se despojaba de su bata para vestirse. Desde el baño, se pudo escuchar la voz del segundo Alan.

-¿Ya lo están haciendo?, ¿Necesitan lubricante?, Creo poder conseguir uno aquí-

-Clara solo se está vistiendo Coco, no te emociones-

-Jo... por cierto Clara, ¿Ya viste como la tiene Alan?, La estoy viendo en este momento y déjame decirte, no está nada mal. jijiji-

-¡Coco!, ¿¡Que te dije hace rato?!- Gritó en ese momento Alan, Clara muy confundida trataba de abrochar su sujetador.

-¿Te refieres a lo que de que no hiciera numeritos que Clara te importaba y no querías estropearlo con ella?-

-¿De qué está hablando ella?- Preguntó Clara en ese momento.

-Le conté lo que pasó y le dio la idea de reunirnos-

-¿Eh?.. Pero.. ¿Por qué?-

-¡Es que Alan se veía taaaan triste, taaan amargado; las opciones era reunirlos o tomar aquella soga que tienes ahí y usarla para atarlos a ambos y así tuvieran algo de intimidad-

-Coco... No me estás ayudando, ¿Sabes?-

-A ver, Coco, ¿No? Sal de una ves, y muéstrame tu verdadera forma por favor- Clara se había puesto un par de panties, sin embargo se había acercado a la puerta únicamente vistiendo sus prendas íntimas.

-Mnmn... No, ni hablar-

-Coco.. O como te llames, estoy en la puerta del baño, semi-desnuda, pidiéndote que salgas de ahí, sin trucos ni disfraces- Al escuchar eso, la risa cantarina del falso Alan salió desde el otro lado.

-No voy a dejar que me veas, si quieres verme desnúdate para mi primero-

-Oh por todos los... Bien... Pero solo si me dejas entrar entonces, no quiero que Alan me vea-

-¡Claro!-la puerta del baño se abrió y ahí estaba esperándola el falso Alan, invitándola con una reverencia.

-Joder... Espera aquí Alan, esto no tardará- Y con eso, ambas terminaron dentro del baño. Coco se la quedo mirando, y la dedico una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa mientras se sentaba.

-Por favor...adelante.- decía esta con un rubor en el rostro.

-Nono, primero muéstrame tu verdadero rostro, no soy tonta-

-¿Que? mira, para eso me quitare la camisa de Alan, si cojo demasiado frío me cambiare aunque no quiera, ¿estará bien como seguro?- Clara solo se cruzó de brazos, estos posados debajo de su busto, inconforme con aquella respuesta. -Mnm, mira..- se quito la camisa y el pantalón volviendo a sentarse; ¿mejor' ahora date pri-prisa soy friolera...-

La pelinaranja seguía con la misma pose. -No me desvestiré frente a un chico, ni siquiera dejé que Alan me viera hace rato, y el fue mi novio-

-Vamos.. Alan ya te dijo que soy una chica, ¿que mas quieres..?-

-No sé, mínimo... ¡¿Que luzcas como una?!-

-oh rayos ¿y como se yo que cumplirás tu parte?-

-Niña... Literal ya no dejo nada a la imaginación, ¿De todos modos para qué me quieres desnuda?, ¡Es completamente innecesario!-

-¿que tal si lo hacemos a la vez?-

-Nop, he visto que hagan ese truco en la televisión y no me arriesgaré, ni siquiera confío en tí. Ahora anda, o los sacaré a ambos de aquí-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cambiare de forma, pero prométeme que cumplirás tu parte ¿si?-

-Seh seh, lo prometo..- lentamente, coco fue cambiando de forma; su piel se volvió parda y peluda, sus piernas se alargaron terminando en cascos, y varios ojos aparecieron en su frente, mientras su boca se abría en dos mandíbulas horizontales.

-¿ya contenta?- Antes de que Coco se diera cuenta, Clara había terminado en el suelo... Inconsciente por el susto.

-¿Está todo bien ahí?- Preguntó Alan desde afuera.

-Oh...pues..- Coco regreso a la forma de Alan y abrió el albornoz mirando a Clara, de arriba abajo, acariciando su piel, cuando vio que no le pasaba nada mas allá de un susto la arropo con una toalla y tomo su forma de súcubo antes de salir del baño cerrando tras ella. -uff esa amiga tuya... ¿Siempre es tan "especial"?-

-¿Eh? Que rayos...- Dicho esto, Alan se adentró en el baño. -... Que carajo-¡¿Que le hiciste?!-

Coco sonrió mientras Alan estaba de espaldas a ella, esta tomo una forma horrible, resultado de combinar cientos de monstruos de películas de terror y después le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro mientras le llamaba. -Solo esto...- Y así, antes de que Coco se diera cuenta... Otra vez, Alan terminó en el suelo, inconsciente junto a Clara. Divertida, Coco dio paso fuera del baño, al regresar tenía entre manos la soga que había visto hace unos momentos.

-Parece que al final de todo me serás útil- Dijo para luego soltar una risita. -Debo darme prisa, antes de que alguno de los dos despierte..- Y dicho esto, procedió a cometer su acto.


	5. Vínculo

Capítulo 5: Vínculo

No se supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que Alan había caído inconciente. Aquello que había visto parecía producto de una pesadilla, pero pronto la luz regresaba en sus ojos, al abrirlos pudo ver que en efecto estaba aún en el apartamento de Clara, que era el último lugar que recordaba haber estado. Siento fuerza en sus muñecas, como si estas estuvieran.. ¿Atadas?

Sus ojos buscaron la soga que las sostenía cuando encontró a alguien en su misma posición a su lado; aun dormida y en ropa interior; Alan sintió arder sus mejillas cuando vio como la mano de la chica que tenia sentada en su vientre se filtraba bajo el sostén y se sorprendía al encontrar el pezón; vio como los dedos acariciaban el pezón y lo pellizcaban, lo que hacia agitarse y gemir aun en sueños a Clara. La súcubo sonrió con complicidad mientras se inclinaba a lamer la barbilla de la pelinaranja y lentamente besaba alrededor de los labios de esta antes de mirar a Alan; sus mirada se encontraron y un un momento creyó que Coco le estaba preguntando como debía seguir.

Alan estaba sin palabras ahora, al ver la escena solo cuatro palabras salieron de sus labios.

-.. Coco... ¿¡Qué carajos haces?!- Gritó en susurros para evitar que Clara despertara, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

-Solo...tenia que desayunar...es la comida...mas importante del día...- decía esta mientras temblaba de forma estaña restregándose con el cuerpo de Clara; se inclino de nuevo, y inclinando la cabeza de Clara hacia el, metió su lengua en el oído de la diamante; la reacción arrugaba la cara de Clara de placer mientras sus ojos bailaban; estaba soñando.

-... Coco, para... Enserio, no quiero esto- Sabía que eso era mentira, pero en el fondo realmente lo sentía mal. ¡Él y Clara habían terminado! Y si ella despertaba y los veía ahora, solo el creador sabía lo que pasaría.

Coco se aparto con cuidado de Clara y se sentó sobre el, no se le escapo una mancha de humedad ``sospechosa´´ sobre el vientre de Clara cuando la súcubo se levanto; se acomodo sobre el, arañando le suavemente el pecho desnudo al estirarse lo que hizo se remarcaran sus pezones tiesos en su camiseta y después se acerco mucho a su cara para susurrarle. -Ella dormirá por un largo rato, pero, ...¿que me ofreces a cambio de que no la toque mas? tiene que ser algo bien bueno...- en ese momento sintió la larga y fina cola que terminaba en una punta de flecha en forma de corazón de la súcubo acariciarle los muslos lentamente ascendiendo por ellos.

Ahora conocía el juego de Coco, no quería jugarlo, pero su amiga, por no decir hermana, estaba en juego.

-... Está bien.. Solo suéltala-

-Claro, para que se enoje y termine el juego. Tu págame primero, ahh pero para que no te sientas mal yo "te-pro-me-to" que no la tocare sin su permiso, mientras me pagues, claro... ahora dime.. ¿te gusta lo que estabas viendo? confieso me encanta como me estabas mirando; si quieres que le haga algo antes de olvidarme de ella solo dímelo; diré que fue todo idea mía; adelante, pídemelo...-

-No entiendes...- Alan miro hacia otro lado, se le veía preocupado ante los ojos de la demonio. -.. Coco.. Es como mi hermana-

-Ohh, yo.. no entiendo eso; ¿acaso no la amas? ¿acaso no quieres que se sienta bien y sentirte bien con ella? por que algo me dice que a ella no le importaría mucho.. ademas, todo sera culpa de Coco... hace un rato murmuraba tu nombre.. justo cuando mi...- como si hubiera recordado algo llevo el corazón que coronaba su cola junto a sus labios y lo lamió como si fuera una paleta de caramelo. -mnmn si lames esto y lo saboreas no te presionare mas ¿vale?- decía acercándolo a los labios de Alan* tenia un olor dulzón, y que le resultaba extraño pero que despertaba algo en lo mas hondo de el, y le hacia querer lamerlo, mordisquearlo, tocarlo con los dedos...

-Está bien, está bien... Pero ya lo prometiste- Tragó algo de saliva. ¿En qué momento su vida había cambiado de aquel manera? Él lo sabía, fue cuando encontró esa daga. Ya no había vuelta atrás, en el fondo lo sabía, necesitaba a Coco. Acercó sus labios a la punta en forma de corazón, y le dio una lenta y duradera lamida alrededor. De alguna manera le sabía bien, ¿Su biología tendrá algo que ver? Sin darse cuenta ya tenia la punta dentro de su boca.

-Mnm, eres muy bueno... voy a disfrutar tu soborno..- Coco se recorto abriéndose de piernas sobre el y sus manos se separaron; su mano derecha desapareció bajo su camisa, donde agarró uno de sus suaves y voluminosos pechos y lo fue acariciando hasta que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, su otra mano, bajo hasta perderse en sus pantis, donde se movían tímidamente como si no quisieran que el lo viera. -por favor, sigue...-

Pasaron no menos de dos minutos cuando él volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora tenía a Coco frente a él. Se detuvo de su acción y se acercó hasta su oído.

-Si quieres que esto se repita, desátanos... Ahora- Por primera vez desde que se conocieron se le escuchó bastante serio.

Coco le miro y se miro a si misa ¿como había acabado tumbada sobre el?, se ruborizo y se lamió los dedos.. tímidamente antes de reparar en algo y sacárselos de la boca; -esta bien, los desatare; pero debes darme una ultima cosa antes. y Clara estará para siempre fuera del menú-

-Te la daré si haces lo que te digo. Yo te saqué de ahí, yo te cuidé, lo que significa que ahora me perteneces... Hazlo, es una orden..-

-¿me prometes me darás este ultimo pedido?- le preguntaba la súcubo mientras le desataba lentamente los tobillos.

-Lo prometo.. Pero no aquí, no la involucres a ella-

Coco puso mala cara, pero después sin aún quitarse de encima del humano, le desato las muñecas. la punta de su cola en un rápido afeitado cortó las sogas de Clara como si jamas hubiese sido ese tierno dulce prohibido.

Alan se sobó ambas muñecas, las sentía muy apretadas por las sogas. Miró a Clara, y con cuidado tomó su cuerpo entre brazos, para así llevarla hasta su cama. Luego de taparla con una sábana, dio un largo suspiro y cerró la puerta.

-Espero y al despertar, crea que todo fue un sueño..- Se dijo mientras se acariciaba la frente algo sudada.

-¿Lo dudas?- Dijo la súcubo, poniéndole morritos falsamente ofendida*.

-Con eso que vio, espero que pase así... Vayámonos a casa Coco-

-Vale...espera, ¿Y mi pedido..?-

-Te dije que cuando salgamos de aquí... Mejor respóndeme, ¿Qué fue eso que nos mostraste antes? ¿Es tu... Forma real?- Coco medito; miro para un lado, y después le dijo con una paciencia piadosa.

-Esta..- Se dijo mientras dibujaba un círculo con ambos dedos índices, con tal de que a la vista de Alan aquel circulo imaginario rodee el cuerpo de la Súcubo. -.. Es mi forma real..- Alan alzó una ceja mientras optaba por salir del apartamento. -Lo que viste era la anciana de "manicomio zombie 2", ¿No viste esa película?.. ¡Ah!- La súcubo se dio un golpe cito en la frente al darse cuenta -claro, esa película esta censurada en esta dimensión... jiji- poco después levanto el vuelo con aquellas diminutas alas que podían mantenerla sin promesa en el aire y siguió a Alan hasta que en elevador entraron ambos, ya en el piso inferior salió el joven escondiendo la daga bajo la chaqueta. Apenas llegaron al apartamento de Alan, este la arrojo sobre la cama y la succubo reboto en su forma real para mirarle expectante.

Lo primero que vio al transformarse fue a un Alan enojado.

-¡Eso fue mas que innecesario!, ¿¡En qué rayos estabas pensando?!, ¿¡No te pusiste a pensar en lo que yo pensaba?!-

-Mnmn, en realidad algo... si; a ti te gusta Clara; es tu hermanita, es lógico necesitabas un empujoncito-

-¡No!, ¡No quería un empujón!- El humano se sentó en la cama, con ambas manos sosteniendo su frente. -Entiende... Eso se acabó, lo mío con Clara ya no se puede-

-Dices que se acabo, que termino, pero, anoche seguías llamándola, y aun piensas en ella cuando pones esa emisora de canciones tristes... si tenerla te hace feliz de nuevo yo te la traeré; de una forma u otra- Alan sintió esa sensación en el aire de que coco había cambiado de forma y después sintió como era abrazado por la cintura y una cabeza se apoyaba en su espalda.

-No Coco... Ya no- Resignado, sabía que era verdad. Aún así sostuvo una de las manos de Coco, no queriendo que ella se vaya. -Es verdad, he cambiado... Desde que tú llegaste, ella no lo querrá si tu estás... Sonará egoísta, pero me harás falta- Coco le encaro abrazándolo, una vez mas con el aspecto de Clara, mientras lentamente le tumbaba en la cama para sí regaarle un largo beso, sus labios se encontraron lenta y solemnemente, encontrándose y descubriéndose, hasta que se hicieron uno. Luego de ello ella se separo de él apenas. -Estoy aquí para ti Al; llámame como te guste úsame como te haga feliz-

-Si quieres ayudarme.. Deja de parecerte a Clara... Era mejor cuando solo eramos hermanos, lo admito.. ¿Me harías ese favor?-

Sin decir nada Coco sonrió mientras su piel regresaba a su color natural y su cabello de cleopatra recobraba su forma.

Mas tranquilo ahora, Alan se relajó mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-Gracias Coco- Coco le abrazo y se recostó sobre el sin forzarle.

-Coco... ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo? Aún hay que atrapar a ese viejo... Y si me hace falta compañía aquí-

-Claro- dijo susurrándole mientras esta se ecostaba sobre el pecho del humano, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alan, ahora si que no había vuelta atrás, pero ya no le molestaba eso.

-¿Oye... Sobre esa petición...?-

-¿Mnm? bueno... podemos dejarla para otro día si quieres...-

-Está bien... Por ahora hay que concentrarnos en Delirio-

-jiji, si, mi hermana debe estar furiosa a estas alturas-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó con curiosidad el peliverde. Coco levanto la vista y le miro extrañada.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Delirio y yo, Calvario, somos un juego de dagas gemelas, si yo soy una entonces ella es...-

-.. La otra... Una daga gemela... ¡Momento, ¿Es tu gemela?!-

-jijij, me encanta cuando finjes- Alan miró a Coco incrédulo, pero prefirió no decir nada, en lugar de eso pensó.

-Lo que tu quieres es que la recupere... ¿Verdad?, si ese es el caso, entonces tendré que enfrentármelo otra vez.. Estoy bastante seguro de que él ya sabía esto, por eso te quiere para él-

-Lo imagino, pero...ese hombre es peligroso; noto algo extraño con el...n-no sabría decir con claridad el qué-

-Solo sé que tendrá que matarme para tenerte, si es necesario... Yo tendré que matarlo antes- Los ojos de Coco se abrieron como platos y miro fijamente a Alan mientras sus mejillas se encendían en un todo azul, incapaz de articular palabra alguna por unos segundos.

-... Alan-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Realmente lo harás?... ¿Me vas a defender?-

-Lo haré... Me intentarán matar lo haga o no de todas formas-

-¿Lo prometes?..- Ahora el humano se había sorprendido por el tono de voz de la súcubo, podía sentir intranquilidad, por no decir miedo, en ella. Antes de finalmente caer en sueño, dos palabras salieron de entre sus labios.

-Lo prometo-


	6. Slam

**Rabia:** **Enojo grande que se manifiesta con palabras, gritos y ademanes bruscos y violentos.**

Capítulo 6: Slam

Alan se sobó los ojos con ambas manos, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido. Se sentía extraño, y aún así no se sentía mal aunque también estaba sorprendido de que la Succubo se haya quedado dormida toda la noche, no sentía nada en su cuerpo, mas que eso se sentía casi igual que antes de encontrarse aquella daga. Coco suspiro, y se restregó sobre el, su liviano cuerpo se agito y Alan pudo notar el hecho de que los pechos de la súcubo estaban libres por la falta de sostén, pero mientras lo notaba, Coco abría los ojos, fijando su vista en el rostro del humano.

-Joo, me despertaste.. deberías ser mas delicado a dormir con una chica-

-Tú te despertaste sola... ¿Donde está tu sostén? No me digas que lo perdiste, porque si se veía caro-

-No me gusta usarlo mientras duermo, es muy incómodo. Desde niña he sido buena abriendo cerraduras con la cola, además, yo no te he dicho nada sobre tu falta de ropa interior-

-¿Qué?- Esto despertó por complejo al peliverde, mirándose la parte superior y comprobando que, en efecto, estaba desnudo de la cadera hacia abajo. -¡¿Pero qué?, ¡Cómo pasó esto!-

-Ya dije que, "soy muy buena abriendo cerraduras"- Siguió Coco mientras se ruborizaba orgullosa -Ademas, estas demasiado alarmado; Alan jr. se ve feliz libre. ¡vuela Alan jr. vuela!-le decía al bajo vientre de Alan dándole unas palmaditas.

-Nononono, ¡no toques!- Decía sujetando el brazo de Coco. -Hay límites, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?-

-Claro, estudie mucho este mundo; se llaman "fronteras" y necesitas un pasaporte que dice quien eres y sino tienes que pagar el peaje; ¿debo pagarte un peaje? pero.. no tengo dinero encima, Tal vez.. pueda pagarte de otra manera- Dicho esto, la súcubo se puso en cuatro, rostro en dirección a Alan, ambos pechos balanceándose a la vista del humano, haciendo muy difícil para él mantener dormido a Alan Jr.

-... Levántate, ahora. Mas importante, hay que encontrar una forma para ubicar a este hombre..-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a pensar en hombres cuando tienes a una chica desnuda frente a ti? Bueno.. yo no soy quien para juzgar, a veces yo pienso en otras chicas..-

-Nonono, me refiero a encontrar una forma de hubicarlo. Dijiste que querías que le quite a Delirio, ¿No?-

-Ah, si- la súcubo se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al recordar la situación actual. -Esto... no sé mucho de el, solo que asesino a algunas personas, para encontrar a Delirio... ¿no nos llamo el por teléfono? ¿no puedes localizar el origen la llamada? en las películas siempre pueden...-

-No, yo no sé... Momento- Alan se quedó pensando unos segundos. -Creo que conozco a alguien que si puede, un antiguo compañero mío. Él es muy bueno con esas cosas-

-¿De verdad? uff, menos mal... creía tendría que, hacer algo...¿y bueno, iremos a verle? ¿es guapo? ¿fuisteis amantes de jóvenes pero termino mal y ahora te cuesta verle?-

-Ehh... No, algo, y no- Decía buscando un número desde la agenda del celular. -Encontrar el origen de la llamada no servirá de nada si sigue moviéndose, necesitamos encontrar el origen del teléfono, Kevin puede ayudarnos con eso... Aquí está- Alan se colocó el celular en el oído, y mientras esperaba a que le contestaran, Coco se puso a buscar su sostén, ¿Donde habrá terminado luego de haberlo arrojado durante la noche?

-¿Kevin?, soy yo, Alan... No, Clara no está conmigo, me terminó hace unos días... escucha, necesito que localices un teléfono... si tengo el número, ¿Puedes hacerlo?... Claro, puedo esperar- Mientras Alan atendía su llamada, Coco había dado con sus bragas de encaje negro, pero aún no lograba encontrar el sostén a juego.. -¿Lo tienes?.. Sabía que podía contar contigo, ¿Cómo?... es un asunto personal, luego te daré detalles... recibido, estaré al pendiente- Fue entonces cuando Alan colgó la llamada. -Bien, en un momento nos enviarán las-¿Qué haces?- Para ese momento, Coco se encontraban revisando bajo la cama, las nalgas de la súcubo se movian de izquierda a derecha mientras buscaba.

-¡Aquí está!, ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí abajo? Si tanto te los querías quedar para verlos después, puedes hacerlo cuando lo traiga puesto..-

-Yo no los escondí..- Interrumpió Alan con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas ruborizadas mientras Coco se colocaba el sostén, acomodándose después un pecho después de otro mientras Alan se colocaba sus boxers y después su pantalón, fue en ese momento cuando a Alan le llegó un mensaje, al revisar pude ver que este era una imagen que mostraba la posición exacta de Bolguin junto con las coordenadas. -Oye... esto está en las afueras de la ciudad.. ¿Qué haría alguien en un lugar como ese?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que tengo hambre, ¿Podemos comprar algo de comida en el camino?-

-Está bien.. algo de ropa tampoco te caería mal-

-Joo... Bueno, ¿Debería ir como Coco o como Calvario?-

-Tal vez es mejor que vayas como Calvario- Decía Alan mientras tomaba la fonda de Coco de su pantalón. Coco dio una voltereta en el aire hasta que tomó la forma de la daga, esta entrando en su fonda con cierta perfección, acto seguido Alan se la guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para luego buscar una playera y su chaqueta, para así finalmente salir de la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave.

* * *

Pasó un buen rato, mas o menos un par de horas, cuando luego de tomar un taxi llegaron a su destino. Luego de realizar el pago y asegurarse de que el taxista se había ido, miró a su alrededor. El lugar era en si deprimente, demasiada basura acumulada en rincones, el aire arrastraba un olor nauseabundo a tripas de pescado y cuando cambiaba de dirección traía el olor a azúcar quemado de alguna fabrica; casi todos los edificios alineados, estaban cerrados, bien por estar fuera de su horario o luciendo grandes carteles de traspaso; el lugar de la dirección era claro; un viejo anticuario medio cerrado, con tablas medio caídas en las ventanas, y algunos coches que ya lucían polvo esperando fuera.

-Esta zona la abandonaron hace tiempo, o eso parece.. ¿Por qué vendría ese anciano aquí?- Se dijo a si mismo Alan mientras recorría el lugar, tapándose la nariz con los dedos. Al avanzar hacia el local, su instinto de soldado le advirtió, instintivamente, su mano busco el mango de un arma; Calvario; y sintió como la empuñadura parecía hacerse uno con su mano mientras avanzaba hacia la ventana; el interior era sucio y desperdigado, pero, entre todo aquello había alguien ojeando grandes grimorios, y moviéndose guardando cosas en un morral que colgaba de su hombro ajeno al antiguo Diamante.

-Debe ser él- Susurró Alan, buscando con la vista la entrada del lugar, dando paso lento mientras sacaba al exterior la daga. Una vez adentro, habló en voz alta. -Me preguntaba si había alguien en casa... Póngase de pie, ahora- El desconocido se detuvo, se levanto lentamente y se giro.

-¿mnm? ¿me estas hablando a mi?, ¿me estas hablando a mi con una daga...?-

-Algo no anda bien... ¿Es él, Coco?-

Calvario brillo un momento y la voz de Coco resonó en su cabeza

-...no, es...bueno, mi..., ...¿pero que hace aquí?- La voz de la súcubo parecía tener un tono feliz, aunque confundido.

-¿Tu.. Qué?... ¡Tú, el de ahí, identifícate!-

-Mnm, llámame tan solo Sr. Black; puedes quedarte la daga chico, ella sabrá volver cuando quiera. ¿buscabas al anticuario?- con un gesto le invito a pasar y sentarse mientras regresaba a pasear examinando algunos estantes, tomando lo que parecía ser un celular para luego arrojárselo al joven. -llegué esta mañana, pero, él ya no está, y por lo que he sacado parece que no volverá.

Alan atrapó aquel celular, al revisarlo pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba del celular de Bolguin alzó una ceja mientras, no del todo tranquilo, se adentró en aquel lugar, tomando asiento como se le dijo.

-¿Qué tanto sabes tú.. Sr. Black?-

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo...¿sabes Coco? si se cierra la puerta y tengo que aguantar otra vez ese niño/niña cantarín en la radio, me suicidare...¿donde esta Mimi? ¿y las otras?-

-¿Mimi?... ¡¿Otras?!, ¡¿Quieres decir que hay mas?!, ¡Tú no me dijiste eso Coco!- Gritó Alan mientras sacaba a Calvario de su funda y lo arrojaba al aire entre él y Black, esperando que se transforme.

La succubo aterrizó de pie, al recuperar la compostura volteó en dirección hacia Black, para después mirar a Alan, todo el rato con una expresión de enojo, ni ella sabía si aquella expresión era para uno o para el otro.

-Veras...no es algo que una vaya contando cuando le gusta un chico...- luego miro al Sr. Black con la confianza del roce. -¿te importa...?-

-Oh, no, igualmente debo irme, pero, por favor tener cuidado, regresare en 3 ..¿meses? ¿años? aun no estoy seguro...- iba a girarse para irse cuando recordó algo -Ah, Coco; recuerda alimentarlos, y no debería costarte encontrarlas a todas; se harán notar...- la figura encapuchada desapareció en la trastienda no sin antes desvalijar con la velocidad de una ardilla hiperactiva todo lo que tenia al alcance. coco le siguió con la mirada y después miro a Alan.

-bueno.. ¿por donde empiezo? ¿que quieres que te diga? no es fácil ligar contándole a los chicos que tienes 3... amigas especiales-

-No se trata de eso... Muy bien, en primera, ¿Cómo está eso de que yo te gusto? Justo ayer intentaste enparejarme otra vez con Clara, y dos, ¿Hay gente ahí afuera que podría poseer una de esas cosas, ya viste al viejo ese, ¡Solo me preocupaba cuando solo era tu hermana, ¿Y ahora resulta que hay 3 mas?!-

-Bueno, ellas no dan tantos problemas; son buenas chicas; deberías conocer a Siesta, es una bolita de puro amor... uf, esto sera difícil; Mira si quieres podemos ir a ver a una de ellas, esta cerca de aquí, yo la siento, quizás sepa algo de este sitio; ya parecía desvalijado antes de que el tío black.. llegara..-

-Momento... ¿Tío Black?... ¿Sabes qué? Dejemos eso para después, ya estamos aquí, no perdemos nada- Decía mientras volvía a sacar la funda para que Coco regrese a esta. -Tu dime el camino- Coco asintió antes de saltar al interior de esta; tan pronto entro Alan tuvo un recuerdo artificial del camino; salio a la calle un momento después, y fue bajando hasta que el olor a pescado se hacia mas intenso y después era reemplazado por el fuerte olor a sal; entro en una calle, torció a la izquierda, después a la derecha y serpenteo durante un largo rato en el cual comenzó a preguntarse sino se habrían perdido cuando lo encontró; un lugar plagado de matones tatuados, una niebla de cigarrillo, y dibujos de sirenas y islas volcánicas estallando; krakakoa.

-Debemos buscas a Slam, es el dueño, sera fácil encontrarlo- Escuchó Alan la voz de Coco en su cabeza.

-¿Slam?, Te escuchas como si ya conocieras este lugar- Dijo el peliverde mientras se acercaba al lugar, no queriendo llamar la atención. Un matón calvo con cicatrices de puntos por toda su calva cabeza se puso en mitad de la puerta en cuanto le vio; era tan ancho que podría fatalmente haber ocultado 3 puertas juntas.

-¡Piérdete; no es una fiesta de pijamas!- dijo con una voz pastoza y cavernosa mientras seguía su camino.

-Maldición Coco, a qué lugar me hiciste venir..- Dijo mientras entraba al lugar, preparado para lo que sea.

El local no se diferenciaba mucho del exterior; salvo por que la mitad de los matones estaban repartidos entre los que tenian tatuajes de la carcel y los que se estaban haciendo tatuajes para entrar en la cárcel, cerca de la barra donde descansaba una gran maza oriental, y rodeado de varias chicas un tipo moreno, con la camisa abierta estaba ganando pulsos uno tras otro entre fuertes gruñidos de oso cavernario sin detenerse a descansar mientras la cola de quienes lo desafiaba poco a poco iba disminuyendo.

-Adivina..- Volvió a escuchar Alan la voz de Coco.

-¿Que adivine?- Dijo Alan en susurro, vio la cola que poco a poco iba disminuyendo, luego vio al hombre, y finalmente a la maza. Un ligero escalofríos le dio apenas posó su vista en esta.

-Es... Es enserio, Coco, ¿Es enserio?- la súcubo rió con ganas.

-Sé amable con Slam, es buena gente, mientras no le pongas un capote delante-

Slam vació un tarro de whiskey de un solo trago, mostrándolo después con orgullo, los presentes rieron con ganas, después agarro la botella y la vació de un golpe y la dejo a un lado como si nada; entonces sus ojos se posaron en Alan: -Tú, ser breve; debes ir al "cole" mañana, ¿Donde, cuando y cuanto?-

-Irrelevante... tú debes ser Slam- Alan dio otro suspiro, le molestó que lo tomaran por un crío. -Calvario me mandó aquí, seguramente conoces ese nombre-

-¿Calvario? ¿calvario...?- Slam puso cara de hacer un gran esfuerzo al pensar -no, no conocemos a ninguna calvario...-tras lo cual le izo señas sutiles para que lo siguiera tras la barra hasta que Alan reacciono. -¿quien eres? no te conocemos-

-Dudo que lo hagas, como dije antes fuí mandado aquí. Mi nombre es Alan Parker, y no, no soy tan crío como tu piensas... alguien llamado Calvario me mandó aquí y me dijo que te busque, ¿Seguro que no te suena ese nombre?-

Slam se sacudió la cara en lo que, podría parecer una bofetada; -¿Solo calvario? nos equivocamos; vete ahora, nos equivocamos contigo-

-Entiendo... una disculpa, me retiraré entonces.. Supongo que Coco me mandó al lugar equivocado-

Slam puso una de sus enormes manon sobre el hombro de Alan, deteniendo su paso. -Nosotros no equivocados; tu mal hablador, malo, si, ¿que querer mamá?-

-¿Mamá?... Pareces conocerla entonces, ¿Te gustaría preguntarle tú mismo? La verdad no me explicó mucho en el camino-

El musculoso tipo asintió con un gesto infantil ofreciéndole sostener la daga entre sus manazas. No hace falta, permítete -Alan sacó a la Daga de su chaleco, sacándola de su funda y, una vez mas, lanzándola en el aire igual que la última vez.

Coco aterrizo sobre su trasero adolorida y mirándole ofendida.

-¡Au! ¡Oye, no tengo nalgas de acerco!- Slam la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Mama? ¿quieres que nos encarguemos del cabeza de alga?-

-¡¿Ya empezamos con los apodos?!- Gritó Alan por aquel comentario.

-No...quizás luego; ¿sabéis algo de un anticuario cerca del puerto?-

-Ah, tu hablar de Bolgin, el ruso; nosotros escuchar; llego hace meses y asesino algunos tipos; estaba buscándonos; el no sabe vernos, pero nos aprende a sentir con tiempo; creemos, Ahora esta buscando a Serenidad; Siesta es fácil de encontrar, demasiado fácil...-

-¿Entonces realmente intenta buscarlas a todas?- Dijo el peliverde, metiendose en la plática. -Ese viejo... Bolguin, ya tiene en manos a Delirio... hace poco él me mandó a buscarlas a ella y a Coco, cometí el error de entregarle a Delirio, pero conservé a Calvario aún así.. creo que hice mal, o bien, como tú lo quieras ver-

-El contratará a alguien para matarte y conseguirla; nosotros... escapamos y viajamos a esta ciudad; ¿os suena el nombre de Nikolai Stronoff? era un matón de poca monta; hace cosa de año y medio compro 1 rifle de francotirador de segunda mano, y desde entonces, se a echo un nombre; creo le apodan... "Nieve Negra". Es uno de los favoritos de Bolguin, y es muy probable que lo mande a él-

-... Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Sin darme cuenta me involucré en otro episodio de mi vida. Primero ese viejo coco, luego una Súcubo, luego me entero que hay otra que mas tarde se vlvieron 4, y ahora un posible asesino a sueldo detrás mío. Si, otro día mas en el trabajo.. aun luego de que me dieran libertad-

-Tú no temer, pequeño hombre-niño, aquí todos temer enfrentamiento.. si tú querer, aquí podemos protegerte-

-No soy un niño. Soy un ex-soldado especializado, fui parte del programa D.A.X., incluso fui su puto líder un tiempo. ¿Cómo rayos llegué de eso a esto?... pero creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás-

-HAHHHA, ¡un puto lider!- repitió Slam, y se echo al suelo a reír, repitiendo la escena hasta que comenzó a patalear con fuerza y le costaba respirar; Coco hablo con una voz autoritaria pero maternal.

-¡¿cuanto lleva tu portador sin dormir, Vainy?! ¿o ducharse ya puestos?- una voz femenina respondió desde algún punto indeterminado. Esta, al contrario de la voz de Slam, era mas suave y femenina.

-Solo 3...semanas...mamá... pero esta bien, estamos bien... ¿verdad ``Slami´´?- Slam, sin embargo, asintió como una marioneta tirada por hilos, muy contraria a la manera en la que se comportaba hace un momento apenas. -¿ves? ¿que haremos ahora? ¿se os ocurre algo?-

-Momento... ¿Vainy? Coco... Ayúdame en esta, acaso es...?- Alan trató de ver a lo que sea que haya dicho aquello. Luego recordó. -La maza...- Coco suspiro.

-Si, ¿creías que tendrías que juntar un juego de dagas? cada una de mis hijas, tiene una forma, que refleja su ser; mi pequeña Vainy es Rabia; la maza, ella sólita a aplastado mas cráneos que.. bueno tu sabes. ¿quieres dejarla aquí o prefieres que este con nosotros? Le preguntaría a Slam, pero, prefiero dejarle dormir una semana; como mínimo-

-... Me perdí en la parte en la que dijiste 'hija'- Alan agitó su cabeza luego de unos segundos. -No, de hecho... Momento, ¿Con nosotros? ¿Eso se puede?-

-Genial, mama tiene un novio nuevo- Se volvió a escuchar la voz de "Vainy". -Y mas lelo que están; geniaaal, bueno; siempre quise encontrarle un amiguito a Slam...-

-Oye, ¡Cuida esa boca!... Muestrate de una vez, no hace falta esconderte ya- En su mente, había confusión, temor y a la vez enojo por la manera en la que lo trataban, aunque era verdad, entre tanto matón, el mismo se sentía como un niño ahora.

-Bueno..- En ese instante, Slam salio del bar y regreso un momento después cargando la gran maza; por su tamaño y medidas parecía podría pesar tranquilamente cien quilos; Slam la dejo en el suelo y el arma comenzó a echar humo antes de que la figura de otra succubo apareciera en su lugar. Esta, a diferencia de Coco, se veía mas joven de rostro, era rubia, sus alas eran parecidas a las de Coco, se puede decir lo mismo de sus cuernos y la cola, realmente podría decirse que eran madre e hija,sin embargo en algo en lo que no se parecían en mucho era en la forma del cuerpo, mas exacto en el tamaño del busto.

Se puede decir que el tamaño de pechos de Coco era.. normal, al menos para una súcubo, grandes si se hablaba desde un punto de vista humano, pero ese no era el caso de Vainy. Ni Alan sabía cómo explicárselo, pero el tamaño de busto de Vainy era... ¿Cual sería el término? Ridículamente enorme, como si dentro de sus ropas trajera dos enormes sandias dignas del primer lugar en un concurso de sandias. Eran tan grandes que, si ella fuera un personaje de ficción, quien sea que la haya creado se trataría de alguien con un serio fetiche con la gigantomastia. Era claro que ella no traía sostén debajo por el hecho de que sus pezones se podían notar por encima de su blusa amarilla, debajo traía una bermuda de mezclilla, recortada para mostrar pierna.

Al ver aquella transformación, el humano solo pudo taparse la vista en señal de frustración.

-Genial, justo lo que faltaba... una rubia con tetas, que se jodan los estereotipos- Dijo este en voz baja, para luego fijar su vista en la rubia una vez mas. -Entonces... tú debes ser Rabia-

-En esta forma soy Vainy, que el nombre no te engañe, soy como un perrito, si no me haces enojar... ¡Es un gusto!-

-El gusto es miGMMMHHHHH!- Antes de que Alan pudiera responder ante el saludo, Vainy ya tenía al pobre humano entre sus pechos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-jijiji, Alan es divertido; me hace cosquillas en mis sandias...- Comentó la rubia, mirando en dirección a su escote, viendo como el rostro del peliverde era sumergido en este.

-Vainy, afloja que te traje un libro.- Al escucharla la voz de su madre, Vainy soltó a Alan, el cual cayo al suelo tosiendo.

-¡¿Donde?!, ¡¿Donde está?!-

-Hija, era mentira, es que ibas a matarlo, igual que al último..-

-Pues el ultimo no me culpaba de nada; lo dijo la Ouija-

-uegh... Joder... Ahora veo por qué una maza, todo ese peso va directo a tus... Sabes qué, olvídalo, no comentaré lo obvio- Alan poco a poco se recuperaba, hasta que finalmente retomó su postura. -Bien... Entonces... Tenemos a dos Súcubos de nuestro lado, Bolguin solo a una... ¿No podemos enfrentarlo?-

-bueno, solo una- Le respondió la rubia. -.. una...¿y el francotirador? ademas, yo tendré que esperar que mi Slamy se recupere, ¿tenéis algún sitio seguro? ¿donde vivís?¿tenéis jardín con flores o cosas para..oler?-

-Tengo una casa, no es muy grande, si hay jardín pero.. Solo un dormitorio. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-jijiji, noo, nada, bueno; me alegro de haberos conocido; podéis iros ahora; cuando estemos recuperados, iremos a ayudaros ¿vale?-

-Espera, estaba pensando en esto. ¿Por qué no trabajar juntos? Ustedes tienen la información y yo tengo a alguien que puede aprovecharla. Bolguin se mueve mientras hablamos, y con ese asesino no hay forma de asegurar que mi casa sea segura ahora-

-¿Que? ¿quien ha hablado de seguirte y quedarse e tu casa? por que nosotros no...- Comentó la rubia, dejando una mano sobre su barbilla, pensativa.

-No hablaba de ustedes, hablaba de mí y de Coco. Tal vez aun estamos seguros ahí, ¿Pero y luego?.. No voy a arriesgarme, mucho menos arriesgaré a Coco de ese modo-

-Uy, esto... vale, mnm, mira, ¿por que no buscamos a Siesta? si es por un lugar, en la zona rica hay algunos apartamentos, Slam tiene algunos que alquila, nadie sabría que estáis ahi- La idea de Vainy no era tan mala, lo que le llamó la curiosidad era aquella Siesta.

-Hablaron de ella antes, otra sucubbo. Son cinco en total, si la encontramos antes tendremos ventaja. Estoy seguro de que Bolguin ya sabe esto, por lo que también estará tras ella-

-No es tan facil de encontrar; de hecho yo ya la encontré; el problema es alcanzarla...-

-Necesitaremos ayuda entonces... Sé de alguien que podría ayudarnos- Una vez mas, Alan sacó su celular, buscando entre sus contactos. -¿Ustedes tienen armas además de Vainy?-

-Si no tiene un gatillo ni hace Bang, no lo servirá de mucho a mi contacto. Si Bolguin tiene a un francotirador, entonces llamaré a alguien que califique para ese trabajo- Decía mientras les mostraba la pantalla de su celular, mostrando un contacto que tenía de nombre 'Carol'.

-¿Ser buena?- Preguntó Slam, hablando de golpe mientras luchaba por no caer inconsciente.

-Muy buena, la mejor, puede derrivar a un matón usando una pistola de entrenamiento... De bolsillo-

-Eso... esta bien, ¿iremos todos a verla? ¿ahora o mañana?-

-Ella misma vendrá. Y descuida, es muy popular en estos lugares, a diferencia mía-

Claro, pero procura no romper el local- Comentó Vainy -Aun estamos escribiéndolo..o algo así; Slamy dice que tiene letras...cosas de humanos...-

-Descuida... ¡Oh! Una cosa mas, será posible que tengas algo de ropa para Coco? De verdad la necesita, creo que le desagrada estar cambiando cada vez que salimos-Vainy miro en dirección a Slam.

-Yo.. ¿crees que le quedaría algo mio? tengo mas trasero y bueno...- Decía mientras se tomaba ambos pechos con las manos, haciéndolos resaltar aún más. -No son como los de ella, mi ropa le quedará muy grande..-

-Tenemos ropa para visitantes minúsculos... seguramente algo le vendrá- Y dicho esto, Slam cayó inconsciente una vez mas, roncando como si fuera un bebé mientras se metía un pulgar a la boca.

-Dulces sueños, mi pequeño Slamy-

-.. ¿Pequeño?-


End file.
